Champion Conquest:Sinnoh
by CupOfTims18
Summary: After defeating the champions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Kalos and Alola, Sun set's his sights on the champion of Sinnoh. Six years after the events of Team Skull and the Aether Foundation, everyone has moved on, except for Hau of course. After Sun lands in Sinnoh he runs into an old friend. His old partner was back. Sun X Lillie.
1. Arrival

**Sun's POV:**

*writing in a journal on a flight to Sinnoh*

 _You know, the life of a champion is a lonely one. I know, depressing right? Well, I've been around the block, I have successfully beaten five of the seven region's elite four. I only have to beat Unova and Sinnohs respective champions then I can say that I accomplished my goal that I've had since I was an eleven year old; to be the best ever. It's been six years since that whole incident in Alola, with Team Skull and the Aether Foundation, I never settled down after that, how could I? Hau was pissed I left to go on a conquest of champions, eventually he realized I had to do it and he was cool with it, although I suspect he is still kind of bummed his best bud ditched him with Gladion. My mom is still in Alola as far as I know, still relaxing with the sea breeze going through her hair, I left and she understood, that was that. Anyway, I am on a flight to Sinnoh, to "fuck some dude's days up" according to Hau. I've heard Sinnoh is interesting, let's hope not too interesting._

*close journal*

Two hours later…

" _That flight was so fucking long, my back is killing me."_

 _I trudged through the terminal and out the front doors, breathing in the air of the most technologically advanced city in Sinnoh, Jubilife city. It is pretty unique being in a place like this, I am more used to walking around forests than cities._

 _I walked to the pokemon center, the doors sliding open for me. I parked myself in front of a PC and began assembling my adventure party._

 _Incineroar_

 _Lycanroc_

 _Golisopod_

 _Silvally(courtesy of Gladion)_

 _Mimikyu_

 _Kommo-o_

" _Excuse me sir, what pokemon is that?" A small child tugged on my jacket, pointing at the screen._

 _I responded, albeit slightly annoyed, must be the jet lag._

" _Bewear."_

" _He is scary looking." The kid responded._

" _Even scarier up close I can assure you." I smirked at him which made him involuntarily flinch._

 _His dad gave me a look and grabbed his son's hand, walking out of the pokemon center, still eyeing me down. What did I do wrong?_

 _Walking outside, I sighed and looked down at my phone._

 _9:17 AM. Fuck, I just want to sleep._

" _Hey dude, you a trainer?" A voice came from my right, I turned to the source of this noise to see a kid around 14,he was with three girls around his age, groupies much. He looked way too cocky for his own good._

" _Yeah, why?"_

" _I wanna battle bro, let's go. You don't look too tough, you don't even look like you are from Sinnoh." The kid chuckled, the girls behind him giggling along._

 _I wanted to tell him I was the champion of five regions just to shut him up but, where is the fun in that?_

" _Alright, let's battle." I smirked, causing his cocky disposition to change slightly._

 _We moved to this little gym area outside, white lines marking the boundaries of the battle. A ref was selected, me and this punk were staring eye to eye now. He looked confident, so was I._

" _Go Grotle!" The kid yelled as this turtle thing emerged from his poke ball._

 _I threw my pokeball with a slight smirk, Golisopod's bulky body emerged. Dwarfing both the turtle and the kid._

" _Razor leaf Grotle!" The pokemon shot leaves at my bug type, to no avail, the leaves practically bounced off._

" _X-scissor." I muttered, Grotle fainted after one blow from Golisopod._

 _The kid was in awe, it was hilarious because his posse just kind of looked around like this wasn't supposed to happen. I returned my pokemon and walked over to the kid._

" _Train harder. Keep your mouth shut." I said calmly as I walked away._

 _I pulled out my pokedex, going to the map function._

" _Where is this first gym?"_

" _Oreburgh? Okay, just gotta set my destination…"_

 _I stocked up at the local poke mart, making sure to get some revives and potions as well as pokemon food for when I have to stop and rest. I was about to walk out of Jubilife when I heard a voice I swore I would never hear again…_

" _SUN!" A feminine voice boomed from behind me, I spun around, startled by the sudden volume and eyed down my old accomplice._

" _Lillie? I haven't-" Before I knew it, I was wrapped in probably the tightest hug I've ever been caught in, comparable to when my mom saw me off for when I left on my quest._

" _Sun." She sighed heavily in relief it seemed like as she held me longer._

" _Lillie, w-what are you doing in Sinnoh?" I was honestly bewildered at her presence, I haven't seen this girl in six years._

 _She finally decided to pull away from the hug, after a minute of solid silent embrace. She looked into my eyes with those emerald eyes of hers, piercing into my very soul with her gaze._

" _You look great!" Lillie smiled at me with a warm smile that practically made me smile just by seeing her so happy._

 _I honestly haven't changed much look-wise, I don't know what she is talking about. I got taller and I got bigger that's about it. Lillie though, she got even better looking I swear it. I silently took in her features, she was probably four inches shorter than me, her long blonde hair done up in her usual needlessly long ponytail. She was wearing a white dress with a white hoodie overtop, a purse slung over her arm. She was still thin but she got curvier in the good areas...wait good areas?_

" _I am in Sinnoh because I want to explore! This place looks so awesome, I can already tell!" Her youthful enthusiasm never ceased to amaze me, even when we were eleven._

" _You're still training hard I bet. I mean just, I haven't seen you in six years! I left my best friend behind, that was so awful of me. Can you forgive me?" She pleaded with me, I sighed and smiled at her. This was nice, talking to my partner again._

" _Yeah I forgive you, speaking of training… I don't want to come off as cocky but…"_

" _Please, if anyone deserves to act a little cocky, it's you Sun." Her smile and eyes meeting mine._

" _I just wanted to tell you that while you were gone I uh, beat Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Kalos' champions. You used to love hearing about my battles so I figured I should tell you now that I'm here."_

" _Oh my gosh, Sun that's awesome! I bet you did it no problem."_

" _It was tough as hell but I'm glad at least you have faith in my ability." I chuckled, knowing full well that this was not the case._

 _Lillie looked at me, looked down and started tearing up. Fuck, what did I say now? STUPID._

" _L-Lillie, are you okay? What did I say?" I asked, grabbing her shoulder lightly._

" _Y-yeah, it's just I never thought I would see you again Sun. I just got so caught up with my mom…" She started full on crying, right in the middle of a busy sidewalk, people giving me side glances as if this was my fault._

" _Hey hey hey, it's totally okay. It's half my fault for not seeing you when I was in Kanto, you gave me your address and everything Lillie." I laughed nervously._

 _She stopped crying and looked at me while puffing out her cheeks, she folded her arms and huffed. Now what?_

" _Still mad you didn't see me when you were in Kanto."_

" _I uh...was busy… training." I smiled and placed my hand behind my head awkwardly._

 _She looked at me for a solid ten seconds, with her pissed off stance. Then she simply shook her head and smiled._

" _I'm just glad you're here."_

" _Me too." I nodded._

" _Now, where are we headed?" Lillie asked me, rummaging through her purse._

" _We?" I asked, knowing the answer already._

" _Isn't obvious that I am coming with you?" She looked up for a split second to say this as she was going through her handbag, going right back to searching through it._

" _Well I am here to become champion of my sixth region… you just have your own goal in Sinnoh Lillie." I said this, regretting the outcome. She was spontaneous with emotions and that scared the fuck out of me._

" _I came to explore remember? I can do that better if I have a strong trainer with me can I not?" She was right, she wasn't a trainer, the only pokemon she ever owned was Nebby and that thing was more a pet than a partner._

" _I also came to shop, old habits die hard." She smirked at me._

" _I know that feeling." Was the only thing I thought of to respond to her with._

" _Found it! Damn, that took way longer than it should have. Here." She said as she handed me a picture._

 _It was of me, her and Hau, back when we were eleven. It was the first time we all met._

" _I have another copy for Hau so next time we run into him I can give it to him but I just thought you would appreciate the memories ya know?" Lillie shrugged._

 _I looked at that picture for awhile before I said anything, "thanks Lillie."_

" _No problem, now… where are we headed partner?" She asked as she playfully jabbed at my shoulder._

" _Oreburgh. Rock type gym leader." I responded as I put the picture in my bag._

" _Good, some excitement. I was getting bored."_

 _I can't believe it, my partner and best friend is back._


	2. Starter pokemon

**Sun's POV:**

"What route is this again?" I heard Lillie speak up from a couple steps behind me.

"Rotom?" I asked as I pulled out my trusty pokedex.

"Zz two-zero-three zz." Was Rotom's simple reply.

"The route numbers are kind of odd here are they not, Sun?" Lillie intrigued as I placed my pokedex back into my backpack.

I turned back to Lillie, not slowing down my pace.

"A little, it's just the custom here I guess to number their routes starting from two hundred." I shrugged, honestly not having a better answer for the girl who was trailing behind me.

"This forest is pretty though! So many new Pokemon. Did you pick up your new starter for this region yet?"

When she asked me this I instinctively face palmed at my own stupidity. How could I forget something so essential as picking up my new damn starter?

"Are you okay?" Lillie asked, genuinely concerned.

Exhaling deeply, I responded to the girl. "Yeah, I just can't believe I forgot to visit the Pokemon professor. I guess we kind of have to do that huh?"

"I guess so." Lillie said as she walked a couple steps forward.

"You're just lucky to have me along for the ride, I bet you would forget to put on socks in the morning if it wasn't for me." She winked, somewhat seductively.

"So lucky indeed." I replied, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"My boy, stop right there!" A gravely voice boomed from behind me, I turned to face whoever the person behind me was. I was met with the face of an older gentleman, he looked like the science type.

"Are you, by chance, Sun?" The man asked me.

"I am, who might you be?" I questioned, trying not to sound too demanding.

"I am Professor Rowan, I was told of your arrival by Professor Sycamore. He informed me that you had just beaten Kalos' elite four, I congratulate you."

"Oh, well, thanks!" I gave the old man a half smile, Lillie walking somewhat nervously up behind me.

"Greetings young lady." He nodded at Lillie, causing her to smile in return.

"I did not solely run from my lab to congratulate you on your battling antics however, I am here to give you your starting partner. Seeing as how you forgot to visit my lab once you had landed." The old man gave me a dirty look as he said this.

"Yeah sorry, the jet lag had me in loops." I said nervously, I hated making a bad impression on people. Especially the people in charge of all new trainers in the region.

The man shook his head in disapproval. "No matter, you are here now. Allow me to get out the pokemon."

I nodded and Professor Rowan reached inside a suitcase he was holding, pulling out three pokeballs. He then proceeded to throw them in the air, a white beam emerging from each pokeball, leaving a small creature in each of their wakes.

I evaluated my options. There was a penguin extremely confident in its stride, almost like that kid I battled in Jubilife. There was a small turtle Pokemon, bearing some resemblance to the turtle I battled earlier. Finally, there was a small chimp who had fire for a tail, akin to Charmander in some respect.

"Who will you select to accompany you?" The professor intrigued.

I spent a good minute looking at all three of them, they all looked capable, each of them looking right back at me. Lillie alternatively was in love with them, only muttering a simple and prolonged "aw" as she looked at them.

I scoffed at her child like antics, looking back to the professor, I asked him one last question.

"What's the penguins name?"

"Piplup." Was the professor's reply.

"I will take him." I said as the small penguin looked up at me, trying to seem unfazed by its selection.

"Good choice, a proud Pokemon." Rowan said as he returned the other two into their pokeballs, placing them in his suitcase once again.

"You take good care of this Pokemon now, I would expect nothing less from a champion." Professor Rowan said as he handed me Piplup's pokeball. Without another word, he turned on his heels and left, presumably back to his lab.

"Fuck." I cursed as I made a realization.

"Hm?" Lillie's head jolted up from petting my new partner.

"I have a full party, can you carry Piplup's ball around in your purse until we reach the next Pokemon center?" I asked the girl, a horrified look in her eyes.

"I-I can't, you know I'm not a trainer! What if someone want's to battle? I'll refuse and they will see the pokeball in my bag, I will die of embarrassment!" Lillie said as she clutched her heart.

"Drama queen." I huffed, returning Piplup into his ball. Much to the small penguins disapproval

"Just put it in your bag Lillie, please." I asked as I handed her the ball.

She looked at it for a while before quickly snatching it and stuffing it in her purse, as if to avoid someone seeing she had Pokemon. What a terrible situation that would be.

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"No problem but if someone challenges me to a battle, I will freak out." She assured me, I simply laughed off her superstition and continued to make my way to the next city, Lillie trailing ever so slightly behind me.

After around a half hour of walking through dense forest, I heard a squeal from behind me. I snapped around to find Lillie on the ground, clasping her ankle.

I walked over to her, looming over her I spoke up. "Trip?"

She nodded, almost writhing in pain. She was dramatic at times, I guess she still wasn't use to the trainer lifestyle.

"Come here." I sighed as I bent down, grabbing her bridal style as to elevate her ankle to prevent further injury. She held onto me softly as I carried her to a nearby log I could use to sit down on.

I gently placed her on the log, putting her foot on my lap.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked softly, inspecting her ankle.

"The back." She muttered wiping her eyes.

I turned her ankle slightly to the right, I saw a gash on the back of her ankle, it was pretty deep as well. She winced as I touched the area around the cut.

"Ow." She reeled back a bit but then relaxed.

"Sorry, this cut is pretty deep. Did you fall on a sharp rock or stick?" I asked, looking at her ankle some more.

"Maybe, it just hurts." She giggled with tears in her eyes. She was so weird.

There was silence for a while.

"Wanna take a quick break to rest up? I can wrap up your ankle in something, I just need to get my Pokemon out." I asked as I looked into her emerald eyes, she nodded quickly in response.

I pulled off my bag and grabbed my pokeballs, I threw them all in the air, revealing six fully evolved Pokemon. I was about to grab Piplup's ball from Lillie's purse but she tapped my hand, indicating she did not want my rifling through her shit. Respectable.

She tossed the ball up and the small penguin emerged, being dwarfed by all the Pokemon in my party. Well, except for Mimikyu.

"Alright, everyone just relax. We are taking a small break, nothing more. Kommo-o and Incineroar I swear to god if you two start leveling the forest I'm gonna be pissed." I eyed down my two hooligan Pokemon, they only gave me innocent looks in response. They just loved to make me look like the asshole.

I looked back to my patient, she was giggling like a schoolgirl.

"What?" I asked, regretting the outcome.

"It's funny how you talk to your Pokemon, like they really are your partners. It's so adorable!" Lillie said this with hands covering her mouth, indicating her absolute pleasure in witnessing me chastise my Pokemon.

Before I knew it, all my Pokemon were relaxing in their own ways. Incineroar, Kommo-o and Golisopod were play fighting, much to my discretion. Silvally was napping over by an overhanging tree that produced much shade. Lycanroc was eyeing down any trainer that got too close to us, that wolf was always so territorial, I guess it's the species. Piplup was on guard with Lycanroc as well, much to the disapproval of my rock type seeing as how he saw the penguin as an annoyance. Mimikyu has a soft spot for Lillie, he was sitting on the girl's lap, for her it was never an issue if Mimikyu wanted to cuddle. She deemed it; "too cute not to smother."

"So... Sun…" Lillie lifted her head up from smothering Mimikyu to say this.

I made eye contact with her briefly, just so she knew I was listening. I was still way too preoccupied with not allowing her ankle to get infected, that could dip into my training time!

"What's the goal right now?" She intrigued, rubbing Mimikyu's head.

"I want to assemble a full Sinnoh team, like I do with every region. I would like to refine my team to perfection." I responded half-assed as I was wrapping her leg in some gauze, spraying it with some antidote beforehand just to be safe.

" Quite the Pokemon perfectionist you are, always have been." Lillie said softly, I felt her smile on me despite not actually looking up from her injury.

"I guess you can say that." I shrugged, tightening the gauze around her ankle. She winced slightly.

"Five region champion over here is helping me bandage my leg, should I feel honored?" Lillie smirked.

I looked up with a cold stare, shaking my head, I went back to tidying up her leg.

"I didn't even know you knew how to do medical procedures, do you have any other hidden trainer talents I should know about for future reference?" She intrigued, still petting my Mimikyu.

"Although I would hardly consider this a medical procedure, being out in the wild teaches you things. I learned how to forage, cook and bandage. I had to get into shape so I wouldn't get tired from trekking as often, something you clearly are not too adept at yet." I chuckled. I received only a piercing glance in response.

"Piplup has potential huh? He seems confident, a lot like you." Lillie said, darting her eyes between me and my new starter.

"I sure hope so, training a Pokemon is a lot easier if they want to grow as well. Stubborn Pokemon are a hassle to train, just look at Incineroar, he thinks he is already the strongest. That's why a good reminder in the form of a loss is a very good motivator." I elaborated, finally done bandaging her leg.

"Ah…" Lillie nodded in understanding.

"Ready to make our way to Oreburgh now?" I asked, exhaling in accomplishment after.

"Ready." Lillie smiled.


	3. Roark showdown

**Sun's POV:**

Lillie and I arrived in Oreburgh not long after that, we stopped at the Pokemon center to resupply and get ready for my gym battle.

"Zz sir I could link your regional PC to me so zz you can transport Pokemon as you catch them zz." The small Pokemon inside my pokedex offered, he was always trying to make my day better.

"Thanks Rotom." Was my simple reply.

"Are you going to use Piplup for your battle Sun?" Lillie asked from behind me, I was sorting out my team for my upcoming challenge.

"He is too weak right now." I responded, still focused on the PC.

"So? Isn't it your duty as a trainer to train your Pokemon to be better?" She questioned.

"Yes, however…"

"Use Piplup, he needs to feel like he is a part of this team. A part of your team." Lillie said as she placed a tender hand on my shoulder.

Before I could reply, there was a commotion at the front of the Pokemon center. A man burst in yelling about something.

"IS ANYONE HERE A TRAINER?" The man asked frantically, looking around for someone who looked capable.

The only people in the center right now other than Nurse Joy were me and Lillie, the man looked at us with a crazed look in his eye.

"You two! You have Pokemon yes?" He questioned, obviously in a rush.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, folding my arms.

"There is a small Pokemon being attacked by some Team Galactic members up the road, please help!" The man pleaded with me.

I looked over to Lillie quickly and she looked absolutely heartbroken, she looked up at me with those emerald eyes and I knew I would never hear the end of it if I failed to help this Pokemon.

"Alright, take us to it." I said with a certain determined attitude, Lillie looked at me and sighed in relief but then immediately refocused on the matter at hand.

"Follow me!" The man leaded us about five minutes out of town, back into the woods. We eventually stumbled upon the scene, a bunch of well dressed science types were trying to round up this small blue Pokemon. The Pokemon looked distraught and scared. This was sick.

Instinctively, I stormed up to the thugs and grabbed out Kommo-o's ball. They looked at me with serious stares, leaving the Pokemon alone to converse with me. There was a man and a woman, they looked rather non-threatening, they each had teal colored hair.

"You there, what do you think you're doing here?" The man spoke up.

"Mind your own business, trainer." The woman threatened me, that was the last straw.

"You better leave this Pokemon alone or I will be forced to paint your face with the dirt." I growled at these wannabe thugs.

"Not smart." The man said as he threw out a pokeball, a Sneasel appeared out of the white light.

The woman threw out her own Pokemon as well, a gray cat Pokemon I haven't seen before came out, it looked rather elegant.

"What is that Rotom?" I asked the electric Pokemon.

"Zz that would zz be Glameow zz." Was the Pokemon's answer.

I tossed out two pokeballs, Kommo-o and Incineroar.

"Incineroar, flare blitz on the Sneasel! Kommo-o sky uppercut on the Glameow!" Incineroar engulfed himself in flames and launched himself at the small Sneasel, Kommo-o powered up a powerful uppercut and dashed towards the defenseless cat.

The dirt got kicked up in such a way it covered the entire area, sight was a no go for a couple seconds as the dust cleared. Sneasel and Glameow were both KO'd after one hit each. Pathetic.

The two grunts looked at me with a shocked expression, they proceeded to return their Pokemon and run off into the woods. I didn't bother with chasing them down, it would likely prove unfruitful.

I looked back to Lillie and the stranger only to find Lillie the only one standing there.

"Where did that guy go?" I intrigued.

"Once the battle started he ran off, I guess he was scared he would get hurt." The girl shrugged.

I grunted at this realization of cowardice, how could you just leave like that?

I turned my attention to the Pokemon I saved, it was calmer now. It walked up to me and smiled, Lillie came up beside me as well.

"Rotom?" I beckoned for my pokedex.

"Zz it appears its name is zz Riolu. A rare one sir! Zz" The Pokemon informed me, it went back into my bag after it's explanation.

"Huh, rare eh?" I smirked slightly at this.

The Pokemon looked at me and Lillie, smiling brighter.

"Do you want me to take you with me?" I questioned the small blue Pokemon, petting it softly on it's head.

I felt a wave of something, I don't know how to explain it but it's almost like Riolu was trying to communicate to me through emotions. I knew it wanted to come with me though, I could feel it.

"Okay then." I sighed as I pulled out a pokeball, I lightly tapped its head with it and it got absorbed into the ball. The ball landed and shook three times before clicking to confirm the Pokemon accepted it's new master.

I had decided to transport my Alola Pokemon back to my PC, keeping Piplup and Riolu in my party. I needed to start building up my Sinnoh team at some point, best start before my first gym battle.

I picked up the ball and looked at Lillie. She had a big dumb smile plastered on her face.

"What?" I asked, already sounding defensive.

"Nothing." She smiled as she started walking back to town.

I grunted in response to her answer, or lack thereof. I made my way back to town with her, ready for my gym battle.

Once we got back, we were greeted by a man wearing a mining helmet with red hair flowing out the back.

"You two trying to challenge the gym leader in this fine town?" The man questioned us, he was smiling so he likely knew something we didn't.

"As a matter of fact we are, would you be so kind to tell us where the gym is please?" Lillie smiled back at the man.

"Just keep going left from the Pokemon center, you won't miss it. First, would you two mind doing me a favor? I know it is out of the way but you two look more than capable for the job." He asked politely.

"Definitely!" Lillie nodded, too damn polite for her own good.

"Perfect! Can you two give this pokeball to my friend in the mine? His name is Mike and he has a big bushy beard, you can't miss him." The man said as he waved us off to perform his task.

"Let's go to the mine Sun, we should help this guy. He seemed nice." Lillie pleaded.

"Fine, but after we need to go to the gym." I sighed as we began walking towards the mine.

"For sure, I won't get us distracted again." She smiled at me as she reassured me.

Once we had entered the mine, all the workers payed no mind to us which was odd considering how out of place we were. I guess they were used to people accidentally walking into the mine. We searched around for a man with a beard, I spotted someone matching that description sitting on a small chair next to a drill.

"Excuse me sir, are you Mike?" Lillie asked the man shyly.

The man got up and towered over me. He looked like a mean customer to boot.

"W-we were given this pokeball, p-presumably it belongs to you sir?" Lillie stuttered as she handed the pokeball out to the behemoth.

He looked at her and then peered at me, he softly took the pokeball from her hand and pocketed it. He looked up and smiled.

"Thank you kindly, you two must be friends of Roark no?" He intrigued.

"Roark?" I asked, Lillie settled down once she realized he wasn't going to eat us.

"The gym leader. Red hair, always wearing a mining cap, glasses. He is the one that gave you this yes?" Mike folded his arms as he asked this.

"Yeah... Roark. We know him. Well, we have to go. Bye." I waved the man off.

"Have a good day!" Lillie smiled as she waved at him, he waved back and went back to mining.

"I can't believe we met the gym leader Sun, that's so cool!" Lillie exclaimed, she was playing this up a lot, at least in my eyes.

"Sounds like our pal Roark was just being lazy." I responded, she gave me a sour look at this statement.

"Wanna go to the gym now?" Lillie asked me, stopping in front of me.

I nodded and we made our way to Roark.

As we entered the gym, we were met with a large arena covered in rocky terrain. There were bleachers to watch, Lillie told me she was going to find a spot to sit and good luck. She was always supportive.

"Ah, my friend from before! Care to challenge me?" Roark boomed from the other side of the arena.

"Oh yeah." I responded, smirking as I pulled out Piplup's pokeball.

I looked up in the stands to see Lillie swarmed by four guys who all looked around 15, obviously gawking at her looks. She was nervously laughing and blushing simultaneously. I was fucking pissed. Wait, what?

"Are you ready yet challenger?" Roark questioned with a chuckle. The ref standing at the ready.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts of anger from my mind and threw out Piplup. Roark had thrown out Geodude, not the Alolan variety though so I didn't have to worry about electric moves.

"Bubblebeam!" I shouted, Piplup obeyed and fired bubbles at the rock Pokemon. Knocking it out in one move, that's what four times weakness get's you.

"Geodude is out!" The ref yelled.

"Impressive! But it won't happen again I assure you!" Roark said as he returned Geodude and sent out Onix. The rock snake loomed over my tiny penguin Pokemon.

Type advantage is important for this particular reason.

"Bubblebeam Piplup, again!" I yelled, Piplup nodded and sent a barrage of bubbles at the massive Pokemon sending it yielding back from the assault.

"Iron tail!" Roark shouted as Onix's tail lit up, it's tail reeled back and was sent crashing into Piplup sending the penguin into a wall. I practically heard Lillie gasp from the stands.

I looked back at Piplup, he was still awake by some miracle. He looked at me and nodded, bruised and battered but still standing. I smirked, this little guy was a tough customer.

"Bubblebeam, finish this Onix off!" I commanded the penguin as Piplup sent one final wave at the rock snake, sending it crashing to the floor of the gym.

"Onix is out!" The ref said as he crossed his arms in an "X" formation.

Roark smiled and returned Onix, he threw out a pokeball and out popped Cranidos. This was going to be a difficult bout.

"Ah, you've seen a Cranidos?" Roark taunted me.

"I have a Rampardos." I retorted.

"Then you know of their physical attack strength… Cranidos use headbutt!" Roark boomed as the fossil Pokemon headbutt Piplup before he could even get a good lick in.

"Piplup!" I shouted as the penguin was sent back into the wall. This time he was out for the count.

"Piplup is out!" The ref yelled for all to hear.

"Fuck!" I cursed as I threw out Riolu.

"I haven't seen one of those in a minute! Where did you get a Riolu?" Roark looked legitimately intrigued as he asked me.

"Not important." I responded, looking back up to Lillie, still being surrounded by those Parasects. She looked rather uncomfortable which had only served to infuriate me further.

"Quiet one… Cranidos, headbutt!" The fossil charged Riolu.

"Dodge then force palm." I said calmly, beyond myself in anger.

Riolu did what was instructed and sent Cranidos crashing into the wall.

"Pursuit!" Roark yelled, the fossil Pokemon turned on a dime and began running back towards Riolu.

"Counter." I said as Riolu's arms began glowing.

As Cranidos approached, Riolu struck the Pokemon's underside, causing it to crash to the floor. KO'd for good.

"Cranidos is out! The challenger is the victor!" The ref yelled.

I heard Lillie start shouting and clapping as I was declared winner, much to the disapproval of those around her.

After returning his Pokemon, Roark approached me.

"This is yours my friend, as proof of your victory over me." He handed me a small badge.

"This is the coal badge, wear it proudly." He smiled as he walked back to his side of the arena, waiting for his next challenger no doubt.

I walked out of the gym to find Lillie already waiting for me, she was smiling brightly as usual. Unfortunately my victory was not as prosperous as I had hoped, I was still pissed off at those guys who were distracting Lillie.

Clearly, she had caught on because her smile dropped as I approached.

"Sun... what's wrong?"


	4. Floaroma Town

**Suns POV:**

It was a silent trip to the Pokemon center to restock, I wasn't very happy with Lillie's decision to just accept the harassment of those guys back at the gym. If she was clearly uncomfortable then why did they persist? I know in my mind that this is a stupid reason to be upset, they were just playing googly eyes with Lillie but for some reason… I wasn't up for that shit.

I was in the midst of healing my Pokemon when Lillie finally spoke up.

"What town is next Sun?" She asked rather softly, not bothering to make eye contact.

"Floarama Town but the next gym is in Eterna City. We have a long trip ahead." I replied as Nurse Joy handed me back my Pokemon.

"Oh okay." Lillie trailed off, eyes glued to the floor of the Pokemon center.

We started making our way to Floarama Town after that, albeit in total silence except for the occasional gasp from Lillie when she saw a Pokemon she didn't recognize. She brought enough max repels to last her the next month.

About half way to Floarama Town I saw these bushes rustling and I motioned for Lillie to stop and wait for me to check it out.

I gently opened the bush to see what was inside, a small scorpion Pokemon was the cause of all the noise, it was eating a berry and moving the bush whenever it moved the berry to its mouth. It looked at me and shot a poison sting at my face, nearly missing, I reeled back and fell on the dirt.

"Sun?!" Lillie ran over to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she dusted me off and helped me back to my feet.

"Yeah." I grunted, taking out a pokeball.

"Rotom, what is it?" I questioned the Pokemon in my pokedex.

"Zz Skorupi, the scorpion Pokemon zz." Rotom answered before going back into the safety of my knapsack.

Skorupi dashed out of the bush to face me, moving its pincers and tail into a more combative stance.

I threw out Piplup to battle this scorpion Pokemon, thinking it would be weak to flying type moves.

"Peck!" I ordered Piplup. He obeyed and hit the scorpion with a hard peck, sending it back a couple steps from the force of the move. I figured one more of those and it would faint so I pulled an extra pokeball and threw it over the Skorupi, sending it into the ball with a red beam.

The ball shook three times before clicking into place, phew, don't have to deal with a pissed off poison type. I returned Piplup and put him in my bag for safekeeping.

I walked over and picked up my new partner, placing its ball in my bag alongside Piplup and Riolu.

"He was mean." Lillie sighed in relief that the confrontation was over.

"You can say that again." I replied.

After our little scrap with the Skorupi, we made our way to Floarama Town, once we got there we were greeted by an older gentlemen who was selling bouquets of flowers and perfume. The main trade of this town seemingly.

"You two! Would you like a sample of our new Gracidea potion? It is fresh on the shelves!" The elder inquired, showing us a small perfume bottle with a certain rare and local flower painted on the front.

"Yes!" Lillie said enthusiastically from beside me.

The man sprayed her with a quick spritz of the bottle, Lillie smelled the area where he sprayed and immediately succumbed to the scent.

"This is simply lovely!" Lillie smiled at the man.

I was just about done with all this noise so I made my way to the Pokemon center, hoping there was something or someone interesting in there to preoccupy me with. The doors to the center opened for me and I entered, I was met with the gaze of an elderly woman. She motioned for me to take a seat across from her at a table and I figured I had nothing better to do so I agreed.

"Young man, what brings you through our little hamlet?" The woman asked, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"On my way to Eterna City to challenge the gym." Was my simple and blunt reply.

"Ah, a trainer. You trainers are always so focused on the next battle, not a lot of room for anything else huh?" The old woman responded, still smiling.

She wasn't wrong.

"Being great is reward enough." I shrugged, slightly adjusting my sitting position.

The woman looked outside to see Lillie conversing with the old man.

"That young lady talking to my husband, is she with you?" The older lady asked politely, despite it sounding like I was about to trap myself with an answer, I replied anyway.

"Yes."

"If you do not have much time for other people, why do you let her accompany you?"

I fucking knew it.

"Because she is a friend and she wanted to join me, is that not good enough of a reason?" Was my defensive reply.

"Well young man, I say this to you, do not dally and lead her along, you must eventually decide which is more important. Becoming a champion or being faithful to those who got you here." The elderly woman said with a smile.

Before I could retort, the Pokemon center doors opened and a voice came from behind me.

"Sun, this perfume is lovely and these… what are these called again mame?" Lillie asked the older woman while pointing at a bag of some mysterious delicacies.

"Poffins my dear." Was her simple reply.

"Yes, poffins! You can give them to your Pokemon and it helps them become friendlier! Isn't that cool?" Lillie turned to me as she asked this, I shrugged in response.

Lillie puffed out one of her cheeks and gave me her signature glance. Not paying her any mind, I turned back to elderly woman.

"Thanks, we will be on our way now." I said, grabbing Lillie's hand and leading her out of the Pokemon center, she was nervously waving back at the woman as we left.

It wasn't until we were in the woods when Lillie spoke up.

"So what was that about? Was she making you uncomfortable?" Lillie asked genuinely.

"Something like that, I just want to find a decent spot to camp at. It is almost night time." I replied to the girl, she looked positively shook that we needed to camp.

"C-camp? Why can't we sleep in the Pokemon center?" Lillie asked nervously, playing with her hoodie strings.

"Because I find Pokemon center goers extremely intolerable for the most part. Plus the beds they have in towns like this are extremely lackluster, trust me." I said while continuing my march through the woods, searching for a place to set up camp for the night.

"O-okay…" Lillie responded nervously, holding her arm and staying extra close on my heels.

I eventually spotted a nice opening backed by trees, it was right off the main path but it was far enough where we wouldn't have to deal with people accidentally bumping into us at night.

I had one sleeping bag, some protein bars, some berries and a book for entertainment. I expected to be alone on this trip after all.

"I only have one sleeping bag." I said aloud, for Lillie to hear.

She looked at me with fear in her eyes, looking around at her surroundings trying to find a spot where it wasn't too dirty.

I sighed at this display and spoke up.

"You can have the sleeping bag."

"No Sun, you brought that for yourself I can suck it up for one…"

"No I insist, please I don't want to make this experience bad for you Lillie." I smiled, reaching out the bag for her to take.

"Thank you." Lillie muttered as she nervously smiled at me. As I turned back to my bag I felt her latch herself onto me from behind, her head sitting on my shoulder and her arms wrapped around my chest. I placed my hand over her hand so she knew that I was receptive of the contact, with this girl I can't take chances.

We sat like that for a couple seconds before she gently got up and positioned her sleeping bag next to me, facing the entrance of the path.

It wasn't that late yet so I let out my Pokemon and let them roam. Lillie put the idea on the table of giving them poffins and I signed off on it because she bought those for my Pokemon, she would feel rather upset if she didn't get a chance to use them.

Piplup seemed to like them whereas Riolu was sort of indifferent which broke Lillie's fragile heart, seeing her upset, Riolu put on a big smile which seemed to lift her mood. At least I'm rubbing off on my Pokemon in a somewhat positive way. Skorupi also enjoyed the poffins, eating three whole poffins before finally deciding enough was enough.

After Lillie and I's makeshift dinner using berries and protein bars, I sparked a small fire using my lighter. Under normal circumstances, I would have used a fire type Pokemon to get the fire going but unfortunately I had no such Pokemon at my disposal. I returned my Pokemon back to their balls to make sure they wouldn't wander off during the night and get lost, the only one I suspect that would happen to though is Piplup.

I was sitting by the fire, reading my book I had brought when I heard Lillie's voice.

"Sun?" She asked somewhat nervously.

"Hm?" I moved the book slightly down so I could see her eyes.

"What got you so mad earlier? Was it those boys?" Lillie asked me sincerely.

A very audible sigh escaped my mouth before I answered.

"Yes."

"They were just being nice, they were being flattering." Lillie tried to explain to me.

"They wanted inside your skirt." Was my blunt reply.

"That might be but I'm not helpless Sun. I appreciate your concern though, it makes me happy that you are ready to help me a moment's notice." Lillie smiled at me brightly, her emerald eyes locking with my blue ones.

"Yeah I guess." I responded, turning back to my book.

"Sun, can we talk? We haven't had a decent conversation since Oreburgh." Lillie asked shyly.

I put down my book and sat up, I faced her and waited for her to begin the conversation.

She sighed and looked down for a second before shooting up with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Does Hau know that we are traveling together?"

"I haven't texted him since I landed, want me to let him know?" I asked as I pulled out my phone.

"Maybe not, I don't want him to worry and freak out ya know? Knowing Hau he would be on a plane to Sinnoh by morning." Lillie giggled at this, not gonna lie, she wasn't too far off from the truth.

"How has the professor been doing?" Lillie asked while laying her head on her curled up knees.

"Kukui is doing well as far as I know, he always keeps in touch with me when I go to a new region. He has yet to contact me about Sinnoh though so I'm expecting a call from him any day now." I responded with a slight smile tugging the edge of my lips.

"That's nice, he was always a kind man. What do you think of the perfume I bought in Floarama Town? Does it suit me?" Lillie intrigued, a faint look of desperation in her eyes. The same look I received when she asked me if those clothes she bought in Alola suited her all those years ago.

I thought about my answer for a bit, finally landing on an answer that would make her squirm.

"I don't think so…"

She started frowning and puffed out her cheeks.

"Not funny, now I can't wear this perfume. Thanks!" Lillie pouted as she put the perfume in her bag.

"What? You can't wear anything without my approval?" I chuckled at her attitude.

"Correct, so you better take it back before my money goes to waste." Lillie huffed as she eyed me down, trying to seem as threatening as possible. It wasn't working. However, she was right about not wearing it so I caved.

"It actually is nice, the scent of that flower compliments your personality and your looks." Was my simple but thoughtful answer. I looked over to Lillie to see her mouth agape. A blush crawled to her cheeks and she turned away from me before speaking.

"T-thank you very much." She finished her sentence by turning to me and smiling shyly.

"No problem." I winked at her before laying down, my head cradled by my bag.

Before sleep took me I heard Lillie mutter one last thing.

"Goodnight Sun."


	5. Eterna Forest

**Sun's POV:**

I woke up with a start, my forehead was sweating and I was out of breath for some reason. I must've had a nightmare. I turned over to Lillie and she was up already, she looked preoccupied with something though. I followed her gaze to the edge of the path where she was looking to find a Magby sleeping peacefully. I began to move my sheets and Lillie snapped to me with a finger over her lips, signaling me to be quiet. I guess she didn't want to wake the Magby up.

"You know...a fire type for this upcoming gym would be ideal…" I whispered to Lillie, she was still entirely focused on the Magby though.

"Will he be upset if you catch him while he's out?" Lillie whispered back, eyes still trained on the small fire type Pokemon.

"No, he will just be confused the first time I let him out." I replied, taking out a spare pokeball.

She nodded and I walked up behind the Magby, making sure to be extra careful as to not wake the sleeping Pokemon. I tapped its head with the ball and it was sucked into the pokeball, it dropped and shook three times, locking after the third. I picked up the ball and walked back to the campsite.

"It's so cool watching you catch Pokemon." Lillie said as I sat down.

I smiled at her and checked my phone. I had a missed call from Kukui at around midnight and I was about to call back when I saw the time on my phone screen. 6:34 am. He probably wasn't even up yet.

I looked up at Lillie to see her poking at the remains of our fire from last night, she looked more distracted than anything.

"Are you okay? Did you get much sleep?" I asked with a slight tinge of concern in my voice.

She stared at the fire pit for a couple seconds before answering me.

"I'm okay, just not feeling very up right now." Lillie replied with a sigh, stabbing at the ashes lazily as she said this.

"Then go back to sleep." I replied, she looked at me with a frustrated look.

"I'm not tired I just don't feel happy right now… if that makes sense." She responded, looking at me with curious eyes while she waited for my response.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I asked, moving slightly closer to her.

"Sun… not right now please. I know you're worried and I will tell you later I promise but right now I just want to relax. Okay?" Lillie said with a slight hitch in her voice. She was right, I was worried.

"Okay Lillie." I hesitantly replied, it was best not to pry when it came to Lillie, she's been through way too much.

"Thanks Sun." Lillie smiled at me as best she could at the moment, she looked like she was fairly upset by something and that alone made me angry but if she knew that then she would lose it, best to avoid that if possible.

"Should we get your Pokemon out for breakfast?" Lillie questioned as she pulled out her bag of poffins, still a little over half full.

I shrugged and reached inside my bag, pulling out four pokeballs and throwing them in the air to reveal my team.

Once Magby appeared he looked around for a minute before landing on me and tilting his head, apparently he didn't much care he was caught once he caught a whiff of the poffins Lillie had as he practically ran to the girl trying to get one. Lillie giggled and pet Magby's head as she handed him a poffin.

"He's cute...and warm!" Lillie smiled at me as she continued to pet his head.

I sighed, every Pokemon was cute to this girl I swear.

Piplup, Riolu, Skorupi and Magby all enjoyed their poffins rather quietly, something I did not expect out of Piplup.

"What type is the next gym leader?" Lillie asked me patiently.

"Grass, which will be a piece of cake now that I have Skorupi and Magby." I smirked as I eyed my two newest partners.

"Seeing you become so in touch with your Pokemon almost makes me want to become a trainer." Lillie replied with a sincere gaze.

"Then why don't you?" I intrigued, a curious look plastered on my face.

"I don't think I have the aptitude to be a trainer in all honesty, you saw how I was in Alola. I brought max repels around with me everywhere, still do." Lillie laughed as she showed me a can of max repel.

"Are you scared of Pokemon?" I asked as I maintained eye contact with the girl.

"Not all of them, just the scary ones. Not to mention I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if my Pokemon got hurt." Lillie elaborated as she pet Magby.

"Fair enough. That's why I train my Pokemon so tough though, so they can persevere over obstacles they wouldn't normally be adept at handling. It's all for the betterment of our relationship as trainer and Pokemon. Battle Pokemon love winning battles whereas contest Pokemon love winning contests, most Pokemon just need the love of people to stay happy while domesticated though." I explained as I returned my Pokemon, placing their pokeballs in my bag.

"Didn't your mom keep around a Meowth?" Lillie intrigued, her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Yeah, she loves that thing. It pissed me off so many times as a kid though, I would always find it clawing at my stuff. My mom just found it adorable so nothing was done about my pillows and clothes being torn up." I huffed in memory of this, that stupid Meowth was the bane of my existence.

I turned back to Lillie to find her rolling around laughing on top of my sleeping bag.

"It's not that funny." I stated as I watched her roll around on her back.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong Sun. It's hilarious." Lillie responded as she whipped a tear from her eye.

"Whatever." I scoffed as she calmed herself down.

There was a long silence while we packed up our campsite, with occasional bursts of laughter from Lillie as she remembered that Meowth used to fuck up my stuff. Once my sleeping bag was safely tied to the top of my knapsack we started to make our way towards Eterna City. We walked for about an hour before we reached the outskirts of a much denser forest, a trainer was waiting outside.

"Hold up, this a trainer hot spot. You two got Pokemon to battle with?" The trainer asked us, not allowing passage until we answered.

"Yeah we do, now if you would please allow us to pass." I responded, the trainer looked at me for a second before letting us pass. We walked inside the forest and immediately realized the change in environment, it was much darker in here as opposed to route 205 on the way here which had open areas. Here the trees were too dense for much late to pass through the leaves so it created a very ominous feel as we walked throughout the forest.

Walking through the forest I faced five or so trainers who specialized in grass and bug Pokemon, easy work for my Pokemon. Lillie and I eventually encountered a couple who wanted to do a double battle.

"Yeah, you two versus us! Sound's sick!" The man exclaimed.

"I'm not a trainer sorry." Lillie said shyly as she moved a strand of hair behind her ear, I assume this was to just fidget with something during this awkward exchange.

"Lame. So, you think you can take us both hot shot?" The man questioned me with a smirk on his face.

"Easily." Was my reply, he didn't seem to enjoy my reply too much as his wife gave me a death stare.

"Let's go then!" The man said as he threw out a Beautifly. His wife had thrown out a Dustox.

I smirked at their choices. I tossed out Piplup and Magby.

"Magby use ember on Dustox, Pipup use peck on Beautifly!" I demanded as my two Pokemon got ready to attack.

"Beautifly use absorb in Piplup!" The man ordered his Pokemon.

"Dustox use confusion on Magby!" The woman yelled at her Dustox.

Piplup was hit with the absorb but didn't care much as he decked the Beautifly with peck, knocking it out in one blow. Magby out sped Dustox and landed the ember before confusion, also resulting in a one hit KO. The man and woman looked at me like I was crazy as they returned their two unconscious Pokemon. They ran out of the woods to presumably heal their companions from their unconscious state.

"Nice job Sun! You too Piplup and Magby!" Lillie congratulated us with a celebratory clap.

Piplup puffed its chest out and began glowing white. Lillie started to freak out.

"What is happening to him?" She questioned, ducking behind me.

"He is evolving… great!" I exclaimed, anxiously awaiting the arrival of my new Pokemon. Rotom had also voluntarily gotten out of my bag to record this new Pokemon in my pokedex, I respected the intuitiveness that Rotom held.

It felt like forever but the white light finally dissipated, revealing a larger Penguin with a very similar color pattern and it's beak had conjoined with two fins on the top of it's head. It looked much more confident as well, standing straighter and taller to boot.

"Prinplup zz the penguin Pokemon zz" Rotom stated as he floated in front of my face with the entry in clear view. He zipped back into my bag after.

Magby looked up at Prinplup and huffed, it was just upset that it's strength was not at that level yet. This was my training as a whole, if I can get my Pokemon to rely on each other for inspiration then they will get stronger much quicker.

I returned my Pokemon and looked over my shoulder to see Lillie still behind me, waiting for the go ahead so she can come out from hiding.

"I think you're okay." I chuckled.

She backed up from me slowly and dusted off her dress before speaking.

"Shut up. You better not tease me about this later." Lillie puffed out her cheeks as she said this, placing her hands on her hips to signify her obvious disapproval of my choice of words.

"No promises, you did cower behind me because a Pokemon was glowing." I smirked as I sized her up, towering over her.

She looked up at me, hands still firmly planted on her hips and her eyes piercing into my soul.

"You're not funny." She looked away as she folded her arms.

"Wasn't trying to be funny. Promise." I responded with a faint smirk still tugging at the edge of my mouth.

Lillie still had her arms folded as I said this, she wasn't buying it. Exhausting my other options, I saw only one course of action, one that worked very well with her because it made her squirm and overreact. Even as kids this strategy was implemented by Hau and I when we wanted to get something out of her. Flawless technique .

"You know Lillie, you look really pretty with your hair done up with that." I said with a smirk visible on my face.

"W-what?" Her voice already shaky.

"Yeah and your eyes are gorgeous, I don't think I've seen greener eyes in my life." I added on, maintaining eye contact with her.

"S-Sun, please s-stop. It's embarrassing." Lillie said as she hid her face in her hands, a blush clearly present on her cheeks.

"No wonder every guy that sees you does a double take, hard to avoid a girl as pretty and kind as you Lillie. It's wonder how you haven't lost your V-card yet." I smirked as I said this overly loud as another trainer walked around us, looking at Lillie with wide eyes as he passed.

"S-Sun!" Lillie stomped her foot on the ground as she shouted this in a hitched tone. Maybe it was time to call it quits, she was getting pissed and if I keep pushing her she might lose it and possibly kill me.

"Okay okay Lillie, I'll stop." I reassured her as I patted her shoulder, she still had her arms folded.

"Let's just go Eterna City already. Maybe we can find a nice crowded restaurant that you can talk about my virginity in!" She yelled as she began walking, clearly beyond herself in anger.

"You're the boss." I shrugged and smiled as I followed my partner to Eterna City.


	6. Gardenia battle

**Sun's POV:**

Once we reached Eterna City, Lillie seemed to calm down from my early comments. Although, she was still not happy about them. Embarrassing her was only a matter of a few words, it's too easy.

"Lillie, are you alright?" I asked from behind her, she stopped and turned to face me with a serious look on her face.

"You're mean." Lillie replied, eyeing me down with a death stare.

"Oh come on, you know I was teasing you about the virginity thing." I smiled, unfortunately she still looked rather livid.

"That guy looked at me when you said I was a virgin! That wasn't funny!" Lillie pouted, folding her arms once again.

I put my arms up in a consoling fashion, if she refused a hug then she really was beyond herself in anger. This was a test.

Lillie looked at me for a second before walking up slowly and putting her head on my chest, I wrapped my arms around her and she did the same. Fucking knew it.

"I'm still mad." I heard her muffled voice come from my jacket.

"Right." I said sarcastically as I pat her back. We stayed like this for a good couple seconds before Lillie spoke up.

"We should go to the gym now! We can't just sit here and h-hug in the street! You need to conquer your next gym leader!" She shot away from my embrace and began walking in the direction of the gym, in plain view from the entrance of the town. I wonder why she got all jumpy all of a sudden.

I followed her lead to the gym, once I had entered I was met with what I would presume is the gym leader of Eterna City. She specialized in grass types so I made sure to train up all my Pokemon. I approached her but not before I checked the stands for Lillie, sure enough she was sitting in the front row alongside a family who was watching for entertainment.

"What's your name?" The leader asked me.

"Sun, what's yours?" I retorted, taking out Skorupi's pokeball.

"I am Gardenia, the leader of Eterna City's gym! Prepare to battle!" She shouted as she threw out a Turtwig. I scoffed and tossed out Skorupi.

"Turtwig use sunny day!" Gardenia shouted as the light in the arena began to intensify.

"Skorupi, pin missile" I ordered as the scorpion fired multiple white spears into the Turtwig, KOing it instantly.

"Turtwig is out!" The ref yelled.

I heard Lillie chanting from the stands, she was way too hyped up for this.

"That's fine, Turtwig you did great. Go Cherrim!" Gardenia yelled as a rather upbeat and colorful flower Pokemon emerged from the white light.

"Skorupi use poison fang." I demanded as Skorupi's fangs began glowing purple, he latched onto the flower and it exploded into a dust cloud of poison. Skorupi reeled back to our side of the field and once the dust cleared we saw that Cherrim had too been knocked out.

"Cherrim is out!" The ref commented as Gardenia returned her flower.

"Go Roserade!" The gym leader shouted as a different flower Pokemon emerged. It had bouquets for hands, this thing looked weird.

"Return Skorupi." I said as I returned my scorpion Pokemon, figuring it needed a break.

"Go Magby!" I shouted as Magby emerged from his pokeball, shooting a flame out of its mouth once it made eye contact with Roserade.

"Poison sting!" Gardenia ordered as Roserade shot a single spear of poison at Magby.

"Magby use flame burst!" I shouted as Magby shot a flame ball from its mouth, the flame burst completely overtook the poison sting and collided with Roserade's chest. The Pokemon was sent back into a wall, still conscious however.

"Roserade use magical leaf!" Gardenia shouted frantically, knowing of her impending loss.

Roserade sloppily shot multi colored leaves at Magby which he easily dodged.

"Flame burst." I ordered as Magby shot one last flame burst to end the match, Roserade was KO'd before the smoke cleared.

"Roserade is out! The challenger is the victor!" The ref said as he swung his right arm high to signify my victory.

Gardenia smiled as she returned her Roserade, she walked up to me and handed me the forest badge, thus solidifying my win today. Once Gardenia walked away I made my way out of the gym, once I went through the glass doors I noticed something odd. Lillie was nowhere to be found.

Maybe I should text her. I pulled out my phone and clicked on contacts, before clicking "Lillie" I scrolled to Kukui. I did forget to call him the other day so I guess now is a good time as any. I dialed his number and waited patiently for a response.

Eventually I heard a voice from the other end.

"Rockruff quit tearing up the sofa! Hey Sun, how's it going? Woo!" Kukui questioned, Rockruff still audibly tearing up furniture from Kukui's end.

"Good. Still two more regions to go then I can call myself Pokemon master." I replied, confidence in my voice.

"Good good, did you meet Rowan?" Kukui intrigued.

"Yeah, only briefly though. He was a grumpy old guy." I chuckled.

"Woo, you bet! Catch any cool Pokemon yet?" Kukui asked, whistling at Rockruff after speaking.

"Piplup, Riolu, Skorupi and Magby." I replied.

"Ah, strong Pokemon you chose woo! Well, I have to go, Rokruff is tearing up the lab. See ya later woo!" Kukui exclaimed as he hung up.

After I pocketed my phone I heard Lillie's voice from behind me.

"Who was that?" She asked innocently, holding a new bag of different flavored poffins.

"Really? More poffins? I get it, you can't get Pokemon to like you normally so you buy their affection but you're going to get my Pokemon fat!" I said over dramatically, only receiving a sassy stare from Lillie.

"Who were you on the phone with?" She asked a second time, more serious in turn.

"Kukui, I called him back. I meant to do it a couple nights ago but I just kind of forgot I guess. He just wanted to see how I was doing and how my progress in Sinnoh was so far." I stated, smirking in accomplishment.

"Yeah yeah, mister successful over here. Should I be kneeling?" Lillie replied with a smirk of her own.

Yes.

"No, just playing." I smiled nervously. Her smirks are way too seductive.

"What do you want to do to celebrate?" Lillie asked with a bright smile.

"Not too sure, I just want to relax in the Pokemon center I think." I replied, shrugging after.

She looked displeased. Lillie got really into Pokemon battles, even when we were kids she would always watch Hau and I's battles. I guess she was still energetic after watching that bout so she want's to expend her energy in some way.

"You're being lame Sun, don't you want to celebrate after that awesome win? You kept all your Pokemon healthy during the battle, none of your Pokemon fainted!" Lillie exclaimed, shaking my shoulders as if that would make me understand why she was so stoked about this win.

"It was alright, we could have done better." I replied as I removed her hands from my shoulders. She looked upset almost when I said this, as if she just could not fathom what I was saying. She was usually upbeat no matter the activity.

"Please can we celebrate?" Lillie pleaded with me, tilting her head and giving me puppy dog eyes. I know she is just playing but she still looks cute either way.

I won't cave, I won't do it. There is no way…

"Fine but what did you have in mind?" I sighed, realizing my defeat was at the hands of Lillie. Truly an embarrassing loss.

"I heard there was a visiting contest trainer! We have to go see them perform, contests look so cool!" Lillie said energetically, reminiscent of a child getting excited about going to an amusement park.

"Contests are a joke. They had them in Hoenn as well but I never once went to one, they look like a waste of Pokemon potential. Not to mention money." I replied, popping her very inflated balloon of happiness. She looked at me with harsh eyes before speaking.

"Buzzkill. I guess I will just go by myself. I don't need you to have fun." Lillie spat, huffing as she turned on her heels towards a park where this contest trainer was supposedly performing.

I was going to say something but decided against it, I was not down with seeing a contest trainer perform a cutesy act with their stage Pokemon, they were so weak. I lied to Lillie about not ever seeing a contest however, I saw one in Hoenn just to see what all the fuss was about. I hated it right from the get go. In Sinnoh, contests are much more commonplace as opposed to other regions where contest trainers are a rather odd occurrence. Well, except for Hoenn.

I went back to the Pokemon center and healed up my party. I also purchased some more pokeballs and potions for future encounters with wild Pokemon. So far in Sinnoh the wild pokemon seem to be hardy and tough, I guess that comes with the environment though.

Once I had gotten everything I needed I sat down at one of the tables inside the pokemon center, there was free coffee so I took advantage of that and got myself something to wake up with. I wasn't getting the best of sleeps recently, I wonder…

"Excuse me, may I sit here? There are no other tables available." A girl around my age asked politely. I looked at her for a second before examining the immediate area, she was right, there were no other seats. Not wanting to be rude, I allowed her to sit.

"Sure." I shrugged, pulling out my phone.

There was a somewhat odd silence filling the room before the girl decided to break the ice.

"What's your name?" The girl asked with a smile on her face, her blue eyes locking with mine.

"Sun, yours?" I responded, pocketing my phone.

"Dawn. Nice to meet you." The girl extended her hand, I shook it firmly before letting her hand fall back to her side.

"So, you look like the trainer type… fair assumption?" She intrigued, placing her head in her hands. She looked like she was examining me.

"Sure am. You a trainer as well?" I asked with curiosity clearly present in my tone.

"Not me, I'm a contest trainer. I'm sure you know well enough about those, you are in Sinnoh after all." Dawn smirked as she stated this.

"Yeah, isn't there a show going on at the park?" I asked the girl.

"Yeah, unfortunately the guy that is performing isn't that good of a contest trainer. I watched it for a couple minutes and his forms were way off and his pokemon were confused on where they should be. It was sort of funny." Dawn chuckled, most likely reminiscing on the memory of the idiot on stage at the park fumbling around with his pokemon.

"Is that so?" I chuckled lowly as well, I have to admit, watching people act like idiots can be entertaining at times. I almost wish I went with Lillie to watch him. Almost.

"Sun?" I heard Lillie's voice from beside me. She was a couple steps away from the table, peering at me and Dawn laughing.

"Oh hey Lillie, meet Dawn. She is a contest trainer." I introduced the two. Dawn extended her hand in a friendly matter whereas Lillie simply looked at her hand for a moment before hesitantly shaking it.

"How was the contest performance?" I asked Lillie, smiling.

"It was pretty cool, just… sloppy I guess." Lillie shrugged.

"If you guys wanna check out a real cool contest, go to Hearthome City. That's the main hub of all contests in Sinnoh." Dawn suggested, taking turns between looking at me and Lillie.

"That sounds cool! Sun, we should go!" Lillie said with her signature determined face and smile.

"Maybe." I sighed, receiving another sour look from Lillie and this time Dawn as well.

"Well, I need to be on my way. It was nice meeting you two!" Dawn waved us off as she left the pokemon center. Lillie took her seat and eyed me down carefully.

Lillie didn't look all too thrilled.


	7. Old Chateau

**Sun's POV:**

By the time Dawn had left it was already getting late and fearing some unforeseen accident that may or may not occur while delving into a cave at night, Lillie and I decided to stay in Eterna City until the morning. I'm hopeful the rooms here aren't terrible otherwise this was going to be a very lackluster night, I guess anything is better than using my backpack as a pillow though.

"Sun?" Lillie's voice took me out of my trance and I snapped to her attention.

"Yeah?" I asked as I pinched the bridge of my nose, I was zoned out for longer than I would care to admit.

"They only have one room available… so we are going to have to share." Lillie sighed as she handed me the room key.

"What's the problem with that exactly?" I questioned.

She gasped at me and folded her arms, what was she so uptight about? It's not like we were going to be sleeping in the same bed or anything.

"Drama is rather second nature to you isn't it?" I teased with a smirk plastered on my face.

"No! It's just… I don't know! It's weird!" Lillie explained horribly, her face growing redder by the minute.

"You slept a few feet away from me while we were camping. What's the difference now?" I asked, honestly wondering what her thought process was. At this point, nothing will surprise me.

"The difference is that now we are s-sleeping in the same room, alone, at night. P-people could interpret that poorly!" Lillie argued, her hands at her hips.

"Well, let them interpret it poorly, see if I care. I would much rather grapple with a slight hint of embarrassment than sleep outside using my backpack as a pillow." I retorted, Lillie put up her hand for a second as if about to counter my argument but she thought better of it and placed her hand back at her hip.

We walked to the back of the pokemon center to find our room. I looked at the key Lillie handed me and saw the number "3" so I looked for the corresponding number on the doors, once we came across a door with the same number, I used the key to open the door and reveal two single beds on opposite sides of the room as well as a TV mounted on the wall. The room was decent on space and included a bathroom.

"See, not that bad." I said as I entered the room and slung off my bag, letting it crash onto my bed.

Lillie walked in the room a bit slowly at first, taking time to absorb her surroundings and most likely determine whether this room was up to her standards.

"Yeah, it's alright." Lillie smiled at me as she said this.

"What do you want to do tonight? If we aren't going through Mount Coronet then we should find something fun to do." I suggested, carefully eyeing my partner as she placed her purse on her bed.

"I'm up for anything." Was Lillie's simple response.

"In that case, there is a supposedly haunted mansion in the Eterna Forest, we should check it out." I offered, Lillie's face immediately went pale.

"H-haunted?" She inquired, I nodded with a smile as response.

"We are not going to a haunted mansion!" Lillie snapped, clearly she was very against going to this haunted mansion. I was still set on it though, if she didn't go I would just go by myself. There might be ghost pokemon but surely there is nothing there other than some shifty Haunter.

"Well if you are dead set on staying then I'll go alone. I wanna check this place out, apparently some pretty insane things have happened there." I said as I made my way to the door.

I turned the knob and opened the door but before I could walk out I felt Lillie grab my shirt from behind, I turned to face her and she locked eyes with me.

"Please, don't." Was all she said, I could tell she was serious.

"People have been trapped inside the mansion, I overheard someone saying one of their friends went inside and n-never came back out. I am not about to go through that." Lillie stated, her voice shaky and her tone unfamiliar.

I simply looked at her with a confused stare, I was genuinely perplexed by her attitude. There was no way people legitimately died in that mansion or got sucked into another realm by some ghost. Then again, ghost pokemon are quite malevolent in their trickery so I guess anything is possible.

"Lillie, I will be fine and I will be back before twelve I promise." I said with a smile before attempting to take her hand off my shirt. It wouldn't budge, I looked back up at her to see a pissed off face. She didn't say anything, she just sat there. I started to feel that maybe going to the mansion wasn't such a good idea.

I took a deep sigh before speaking, this girl really did drain me sometimes.

"I won't go." I said with a dry tone, her eyes looking up to mine.

"Really?" She let go of my shirt as she asked this, obviously still skeptical as to my motives.

"Really." I answered, more conviction in my tone this time around. Don't want her freaking out right here in the pokemon center.

She nodded and gave me a quick hug before going back to her bed.

Always with the hugging.

"So, what do you want to do instead?" I questioned, just happy that whole ordeal was over.

"Do you want to go train?" Lillie asked patiently.

"Not really, I think my pokemon need a break. We are going to be battling all throughout tomorrow." I responded.

"Do you…" Before Lillie could finish she let out a deep yawn, she was obviously beat from walking around. She hasn't been getting much sleep, this was even more evident by the fact that she was barely awake at nine thirty in the evening.

"We can just call it a night if you're tired Lillie." I suggested, a smile building on my face.

"No! I want to do something it's just…" She yawned once again.

"You're overtired. Just sleep, we can do something interesting tomorrow." I chuckled, watching her drift off right in front of my eyes.

"O-okay." She sighed as she hit the bed and shut her eyes.

I shook my head and laid down on my bed as well, Lillie wished me goodnight before she drifted off for good. She was probably out by ten, unfortunately for me I was not as eager to sleep. That old mansion was still flooding my thoughts, it intrigued me. Most of the time it's a consensus that ghost pokemon just love to meddle and fuck with people but somehow this mansion supersedes that assumption. People in Eterna City talk about like that house is evil, I want to experience that evil firsthand.

Once I was sure Lillie was out, I quietly grabbed my bag and exited our room. Once I made it to the lobby I went to my PC to grab some of my stronger pokemon, you know, just in case.

I evaluated my choices.

Tyranitar

Ursaring

Metagross

Salamence

Pangoro

Trevenant

I definitely selected strong pokemon for my little venture to the mansion, maybe I wouldn't even need to battle. With my team selected, I made my way back into the Eterna Forest, searching for this illusive manor of which people speak in hushed whispers about.

The forest was much more eerie at night, I only passed a few trainers whilst searching for this mansion. Eventually I stumbled upon a little gated off area with the mansion in full view from the fence, there was a woman standing in front of the gates, peering into the distance beyond the barrier. Once I got closer I realized who it was.

"Gym leader Gardenia?" I questioned, the figure turned to face me. I was correct in my assumption.

"Oh, hey Sun! Where is your little friend?" Gardenia asked with a smile.

"Sleeping, I wanted to check out…"

"The old chateau?" Gardenia intrigued.

"Is that what it's name is?" I folded my arms as I asked the gym leader, she shook her head in disapproval.

"It's a Sinnoh legend. I've never gone inside, there have been too many disappearances for that. I assume you are here to explore inside the manor?" She asked, somewhat anxious for my answer.

"I intend to see what the house is like, yes." I responded, Gardenia simply took a step off to the right to reveal the gate entrance.

"Be careful Sun." Was all she said before Gardenia walked off, presumably back to Eterna City.

I shrugged and entered, I walked through the dense foliage to reach the doorstep. I was a bit hesitant at first to open the door but I shook the odd sensation and proceeded to open the gigantic doors, the door frame creaking as the doors flung open.

I cautiously entered the manor, I didn't know if this was illegal because it was technically trespassing so I didn't want to stir the local police by being loud. I explored the foyer which had a large painting of an older gentleman, I had no connection to this person nor an inference onto who was depicted. I walked into the dining area but as soon as I walked through the doors I saw a glimpse of a man in a full suit walk into the room opposite the entrance to the dining area.

What the fuck?

I was apprehensive to follow but against my better judgment I followed the figure, I opened the door to the next room and turned around to shut the old wooden door. Did not want "destruction of property" to be next to my name in a police file. Once I faced my new surroundings, my stomach dropped. I was back in the foyer, the painting a tad more worn and… ominous.

Well, I guess I will die in this mansion. Damn you Lillie and your stupid intuition. Better try and find the exit, a ghost pokemon can only fuck with your head so much. Unless I was dealing with something other than a Haunter or Gengar…

I looked up to the top floor to see a little girl donning a white, pristine dress clutching a doll of sorts. She made eye contact with me and walked on into a bedroom, the door clearly left open for my entry. Well, I didn't want to survive this encounter anyway.

I thought about this for a minute, if this was a pokemon then it was leading me into the room to battle and confront me. It was the end of this trickery, at least I hoped.

I followed the girl into the room and shut the door, there was a single TV that played static along with a diary on the floor. Pages were torn out, the author unknown, there was a single phrase etched on the last page. Although the phrase was incomplete, I was overcome with a desire to read the passage aloud. I knew this was the pokemon urging me to complete this task, I didn't wish to fall into it's trap. Usual Gengar do not go through this amount of trouble, this was something else's doing.

I swear, the TV's static got louder the longer I lingered on that passage. I shut the diary, placed it on the floor and dashed out of that room. I bolted down the stairs and out the front door, thankfully, I was met with outskirts of the forest. Once I reached the gate, I exited and closed the gate firmly. I looked back to the house to see the little girl in the top floor window, peering out at me with an expressionless face. I ran back to Eterna City and entered its pokemon center to find Lillie questioning the nurse frantically.

Lillie turned at the doors beeping and stormed up to me with a look of fury in her eyes. There was a long silence.

"You aren't going to believe what I saw." I stated nervously, she looked at me with intense eyes and took in a deep breath.

Maybe she wasn't that mad.

"IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I SWEAR TO ARCEUS I WILL END YOU MYSELF!" Lillie boomed, Nurse Joy simply looked on in silent enjoyment. I guess she was getting a kick out of Lillie losing her mind on me in the middle of the pokemon center. People walked out of their rooms to see what the yelling was about, this was ten times more awkward than people assuming Lillie and I had sex…

"THE NERVE YOU HAVE SUN! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO BECAUSE YOU COULD FUCKING DIE BUT NOPE, YOU JUST GOTTA MAKE ME LOOK LIKE THE IDIOT HUH?!" Lillie went on, her face red with anger. I don't even think she noticed the people watching us for entertainment.

"I wasn't even gone that long." I replied calmly as I pulled out my phone, I was dead wrong.

It was 2:17 AM…

"LILLIE, I LOVE LYING TO YOU. MY NAME IS SUN, ALL I WANT TO DO IS BEAT THE POKEMON LEAGUE AND CATCH STRONG POKEMON!" She was mocking me now, we were charting into childish territory.

Onlookers were laughing at this point, honestly, I couldn't blame them. Lillie was full tilt right now, I've never seen her so angry.

"Lillie, please can we take this to the room? You're making a scene." I commented quietly to my partner.

Lillie took a second and looked around the pokemon center to see everyone looking at her. Her face went from about to explode from anger to blushing harder than a pokemon under the influence of attract.

We took a walk of shame back to our room and locked the door, I turned to Lillie after I made sure the door was shut and sighed.

"Lillie…" I sat next to her on the bed.

"I'm so… upset and angry and… ugh!" Lillie gave up as she put her head in her hands.

"Lillie, I just wanted to check it out. I'm fine now, see?" I rubbed her back in a consoling fashion as I said this.

She looked up at me, her eyes stinging with tears.

"Sun, you s-scared the hell out of me." Lillie stated, rubbing her eyes.

"I know, I won't ever do it again. I didn't know how upset you would get. Now that I know I am going to make sure that this never happens to you again. My own curiosity and arrogance got in the way and for that I am sorry." I brought her closer and into a tight embrace. She latched herself onto me before speaking.

"Promise?" She questioned, her eyes still full of tears.

"Promise." I nodded, bringing her in closer.


	8. Unresolved issues

**Sun's POV:**

I woke up that morning with a major headache, I felt like I was hungover. I looked across the room to see if Lillie was still sleeping, she wasn't in her bed. She wasn't even in the room, she probably left to go stock up on max repels. Seeing as how I did not feel like sleeping in, I got up and got dressed into a hoodie and jeans. Today's trek was going to be a long one.

I grabbed my bag as well as the room key and made my way to the foyer of the pokemon center. I saw Lillie buying something at the pokemart, shrugging, I handed the key back to Nurse Joy. She wished me a nice day and I walked over to the PC so I could exchange my pokemon. I grabbed my Sinnoh team and strolled up behind Lillie.

"What are ya buyin?" I questioned, smiling at her.

"Oh, good morning Sun. I'm just buying some more repels." Lillie said shyly, I knew it.

"Listen, I've charted out our route to Hearthome City. Rotom can you pull up a regional map?" I questioned as my pokedex popped out of my backpack and set up a detailed map of Sinnoh.

"Okay, if we cut right through Mount Coronet on two-eleven we get to explore a little more as there are two towns on our way to Hearthome. Those towns Celestic Town and Solaceon City. The second option is we fly back to Oreburgh and cut through Mount Coronet on route two-zero-seven to two-zero-eight then we are within an hours walk to Hearthome. What do you say?" I questioned.

"I… want to explore a little bit." Lillie responded, obviously still groggy from last nights events.

"Okay, exploring it is!" I smiled at the girl as Rotom found it's way back into my bag.

We left the pokemon center in a little bit of hurry, this most likely due to the fact that Lillie freaked the fuck out in said pokemon center. She was probably embarrassed. Lillie and I walked to the edge of Mount Coronet before she said anything, she usually wasn't this quiet and it concerned me.

"Sun, about last night…" Lillie turned to me as she said this, it was clearly chewing her up.

"Lillie, no. I totally understand why you freaked out, I had no right to lie to you about going to that mansion. I could have got hurt and you knew, you told me and I didn't listen. That was my fault. Not yours." I cut her off immediately, truth be told I wasn't too sure on whether she would be sold on this. She did have a nasty habit of blaming herself.

Lillie looked at me with concerned eyes and nodded hesitantly before turning back to the obstacle that was Mount Coronet. We walked inside and cut straight through the mountain, there were a few trainers on our way to the edge of the mountain that wanted to battle, naturally, I whipped the floor with them. The trek through the mountain took us about an hour. As we exited Mount Coronet and made our way along route two-eleven to Celestic Town, Lillie and I came across a most peculiar sight. An Elekid and a Gible were having a sort of turf war, they were exchanging dragon claws and brick breaks. This could be an opportunity to add two new members to my team.

I slowly approached them but not before Lillie could grasp my arm, I turned to face her with a frustrated look on my face.

"What are you doing?" She asked patiently.

"I am going to catch those two pokemon. They're strong." I replied simply, Lillie gave me a look but let my arm go.

The two small pokemon appeared to tire each other out. This was the perfect chance. I tossed a pokeball at Elekid and Gible. They were both sucked into the ball via a red beam. Gible's ball locked as I captured it but Elekid broke free after two shakes.

"Guess you will need a little more convincing." I smirked as Lillie gave me a tried look. I pulled out Skorupi's ball and threw it towards the Elekid. Skorupi burst out of the pokeball and gave the Elekid a taunting stance.

Elekid growled and dashed forward, lighting up it's arm for presumably a brick break. I ordered Skorupi to dodge and counter with poison fang, Skorupi successfully dodged and countered the Elekid's assault and tagged it with a decently strong poison fang. The Elekid reeled back and it's body began glowing purple. Yes, Poisoned. Easier catch.

The Elekid wasn't done though, it fired off a fire punch that caught Skorupi directly in the back. I waited for the status effect that usually followed but Skorupi resisted the burn, I ordered him to fire off pin missile at Elekid. Skorupi had launched ten small projectiles at Elekid, the pokemon dodged all but two of them but the two that did connect hit hard as Elekid was launched back into a nearing tree.

I commanded that Skorupi hit Elekid with knock off, the scorpion's claw began glowing black as it charged Elekid, Skorupi landed the knock off and knocked Elekid right through the tree. Elekid stood back up but it was out of commision. I took out another pokeball and gently tossed it at Elekid, the ball sucked the pokemon inside and shook three times before clicking. Two strong pokemon added to my team. I walked over and picked up my two newest additions. I returned Skorupi and placed all three pokeballs back in my bag.

"Elekid was tough." Lillie added as she walked up behind me.

"Damn right, that's why I caught him." I responded, basking in the after battle glory.

"Should we make our way to Celestic Town now Sun?" Lillie questioned, a faint look of sadness in Lillie's eyes. She wasn't over what happened last night, I honestly do not understand why. She was pissed at me for leaving her, she was pissed that I could have died and she could have done nothing to prevent it. The way she acted was totally justified, at least the way I saw it.

"Yeah...Lillie, how are you holding up? You still look upset." I intrigued as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I...just don't know what to think anymore…" Lillie sighed as she moved my hand from her shoulder, damn, harsh.

"Listen Lillie, I went against your best wishes which was wrong because we are friends but I just felt the need to explore that place. You are justified in your anger I assure you, I hold nothing against you for being angry at me but what I am saying Lillie is that sometimes shit happens." I responded as I folded my arms. Hopefully she was calmed enough to have a civil discussion.

There was an unnaturally long pause before Lillie spoke.

"What if you died in there Sun? What if I never saw you again? Am I supposed to blame that on 'shit happens'?" Lillie demanded, an unfamiliar tone present in her voice. She was mad, but not furious like last night. More… assertive.

I hate to admit it but she caught me in a vice here, maybe "shit happens" wasn't the best choice of words…

"No but do you have that little faith in me that you can't fucking trust me to explore a haunted house for an evening?" I replied, now I was getting a bit heated. Not good.

Lillie gasped and furrowed her eyebrows.

"How dare you Sun, how fucking dare you question my faith towards you! I've been at your side since day one and I will be forever but no you just have to shift the blame to me. You are so hypocritical in your opinion on this that you try to justify your anger with the facade that you actually believe you were right! You don't think my anger is justified, you just believe if you think that then maybe you can deal with this situation better!" Lillie snapped, I looked at her with an expressionless stare for a good minute. This was a lot to take in at once.

"What? Nothing to say now? You know I'm right Sun, what did you see in that house?" Lillie questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

I didn't say anything.

"I'm waiting." Lillie huffed.

"Too much Lillie, too much." I replied, turning on my heels and walking towards the next town.

"Right. Do you think you could have died in that house if you stayed any longer than you did? There are some ghost pokemon out there that don't care about killing people Sun! You of all people should know that." Lillie added. She was digging my grave right here and now, I just let it happen.

"You're right." I stated softly.

"And another thing… wait, what?" Lillie waited for my response fairly patiently this time around.

"There was a risk and I took it. End of story." I said with a rather cold tone.

"Sun, I'm not saying these things to piss you off. I am saying them because you are headstrong, I made a mistake when I yelled at you in front of everyone in the pokemon center and I accept the consequences for that. Sun I…"

There was another long pause as she collected her words.

"I just don't want to lose you, you idiot! W-we just started our new adventure and you are already taking stupid risks that have no reward to you other than scaring the fuck out of me and making me worry to death!" Lillie shouted, tears forming in her eyes, making her emerald eyes gloss over.

"I don't take pleasure in making you worry Lillie, I don't. I honestly did not think it meant that much to you, I thought the risk wasn't that high. I thought the rumors were leading people on, turns out there was more than meets the eye." I said softly.

"S-Sun, just… promise me that no matter what you either take me with you or you stop taking pointless risks. Okay?" Lillie pleaded, wiping tears from her eyes only for more to take their place.

I nodded.

"Okay. Good. Now give me a hug." Lillie ordered as she extended her arms.

I chuckled slightly and followed her instructions. I brought her into a strong hug and lifted her into the air.

"Hey p-put me down! I'm still mad at you!" Lillie giggled.

"Not until you say please." I responded, a passing group of trainers saw us and laughed.

Lillie saw them laughing and her face practically glowed red, she made a valiant attempt to hide her face. Seeing how embarrassed she was I placed her back down.

"What are friends for other than embarrassment?" I asked innocently.

Lillie shot me glance and shook her head. We then made our way to Celestic Town, a bright smile present on Lillie's face the entire way there.


End file.
